pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Zombie Defeaters/House (or tutorial)
This is a map. There is nothing "really" special here. After Level 4, tombstones won't appear by tomb raisers only. There will be a substance like thing. If it touches, zombies, they are weakend. If it touches plants, it will die. This appears once per level. Level 3 will be on a hill. Levels 6-11 will be nighttime Levels 12-15 will be a pool level Levels 16-25 will be fog levels. Zombies on each level Level One Zombies : Zombie Huge Waves : N/A Waves : 1 2 3 4 5 Level Two Zombies : Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Barrel Zombie, Flag Zombie Huge Waves : 1 Waves : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Level Three Special : Special Delivery (you will pick your seeds then the seeds will disappear and change the level to a special delivery level) Huge Waves : 3 Zombies : Zombie, Tomb Raiser Zombie (not visible on select your seeds menu) Waves : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 Level Four Special : No plants to kill Huge Waves : 0 Zombies : Tomb Raiser Zombie Waves : 1 Level Five Special : Save our Seeds Huge Waves : 1 Zombies : Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Jack-in-the-box Zombie, Jack-in-the-box Waves : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Level Six Zombies : Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie Huge Waves : 1 Waves : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Level Seven Zombies : Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Barrel Zombie, Jack-in-the-box Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, Tomb Raiser Zombie Huge Waves : 1 Waves : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7''' Level Eight Zombies : Conehead Zombie, Barrel Zombie Huge Waves : 0 Waves : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 '''8 Level Nine Zombies : Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Tomb Raiser Zombie, Newspaper Zombie Special : Tomb Raisers Spawn twice as faster Huge Waves : 0 Waves : 1 2 3''' Level Ten Special : Random Zombie Zombies : Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Barrel Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, Tomb Raiser Zombie, Billboard Zombies Huge Waves : 1 Waves : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 '''50 Level Eleven Zombies : Zombie, Billboard Zombie Huge Waves : 1 Waves : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Level Twelve Zombies : Zombie, Barrel Zombie Huge Waves : 2 Waves : 1 2 3 4 5''' 6 7 8 9 '''10 Level Thirteen Zombies : Billboard Zombie, Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Newspaper Zombie Huge Waves : 1 Waves : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Level fourteen Zombies : Zombie Special : Don't spend more than 500 sun Huge Waves : 0 Waves : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Level fivthteen Zombies : Buckethead Zombie, Zombie Special : Level focuses on Buckethead Zombies Huge Waves : 2 Waves : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 Level Sixteen Zombies : Billboard Zombies, Zombie, Buckethead Zombie Huge Waves : 1 Waves : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Level Seventeen Zombies : Barrel Zombie, Zombie, Tomb Raiser Zombie Special : Don't destroy any Tombstone Huge Waves : 0 Waves : 1 2 3 4 5''' Level Eightteen Same as level 7 but with Gargantuar and Imp (it starts repeating here) Level Ninteen Same as level 8 Level Twenty Same as level 14 but with Imposter Zombie and Imp Level Twenty one Same as level 16 Level Twenty Two Special : Survive the attack with the given plants Plants : Repeater, Snow Pea, Sunflower, Squash, Jelly Bean, Cloudberry-pult Zombies : Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, Barrel Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Imposter Zombie, Imp Huge Waves : 1 Waves : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 '''10 Level Twenty Three Special : Protect the mold colonies and the endangerd plants using the given plants. Build your defense using these. Plants : Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, Aspearagus, Potato Mine, Wall-nut and Cloudberry-pult Zombies : Barrel Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Zombie, Tomb Raiser Zombie, Gargantuar Huge Waves : 1 Waves : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Level Twenty Four Special : Don't let any of the Jack-in-the-box Zombies explode Zombies : Zombie, Jack-in-the-box Zombie Huge Waves : 3 Waves : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 Level Twenty Five Zombies : Zombot-House Invader Plants : Repeater, Cloudberry-pult, Chomper, Bonk Choy, Jelly Pean, Flowergrass, Kernel-pult, Wall-nut, Peashooter, Snow Pea, Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, Pumpkin, Potato Mine, Shamrock Huge Waves : N/A Special : Defeat the Zombot-House Invader Zombies : 'Phase 1 ' Zombie Conehead Zombie Tomb Raiser Zombie Jack-in-the-box Zombie Buckethead Zombie 'Phase 2 ' Buckethead Zombie Conehead Zombie Gargantuar Barrel Zombie Billboard Zombies Tronological Zombie 'Phase 3 ' Jack-in-the-box Zombie Buckethead Zombie Imposter Zombie Tronological Zombie Plants Obtained *Peashooter (Start) *Sunflower (After Level one) *Aspearagus (After Level one) *Wall-nut (After Level two) *Cabbage-pult (After Level three) *Potato Mine (After Level six) *Snow Pea (After Level seven) *Bloomerang (After Level eight) *Jelly Pean (After Level nine) *Chomper (After Level eleven) *Cloudberry-pult (After completing all SOS in house) *Squash (After Level fourteen) *Shamrock (After unlocking Locked and Loaded) *Repeater (After Level Eighteen) *Kernel-pult (After Level ninteen, purchase from shop) *Pumpkin (Same as kernel-pult) *Bonk Choy (After Level twenty four) *Garlic (After completing the area) Extra Rewards *50% stronger plants - Tired of your plants weak? using this upgrade, we can make peashooters a terror! After Completing - Column' like you see em' gate *-25 sun plants - All plants cost 25 less. Yay! All free plant's price won't change After unlocking Random Zombie gate *Slower Zombies - The zombies are slower! WOOT! Purchasable from shop for 12,500$ after Level ninteen Side Levels Gates (Brain Busters) Other than the mini-levels, there are aditional levels. *Locked and Loaded - After Day 22, the gate will be unlocked. It costs 1,250$. *SOS - After Day 18, the gate will be unlocked. It costs 2 keys. *Bee-rains - After Day 12. Is free, as it is the first brain buster. Mini-games These are levels like Brain Busters, but they are one singular level. They are also free, but require you to complete a level *Last Stand - After Day 14 *Column like you see em' - After Day 20 *Random Zombie - After Day 21